


Кружева

by fandom All Figure Skating 2020 (fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020)



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism, fandom All Figure Skating 2020, male lingerie, Мелкотексты рейтинг 2020, ФБ-2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25648849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Figure%20Skating%202020
Summary: Один шоу-тур, один случайный дубликат ключа и очень удобная ширма, из-за которой можно бы успеть уйти, но...
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Работы фандома фигурного катания с ФБ-2020





	Кружева

**Author's Note:**

> Бетинг: [Shiae Hagall Serpent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiae_Hagall_Serpent).

Наверное, все дело в том, что в этом году почти на всех остановках шоу-тура их селили в небольших отельчиках в японском стиле — участники и технические работники занимали весь отель, и вероятность проникновения на территорию посторонних была практически нулевой. Большая зеленая территория с парком, бассейном, иногда даже лебедями, а вместо номеров в небоскребе — маленькие домики (одно-, двух- и трехместные), каждый с «прихожей», спальней и ванной с чем-то вроде онсэна. Из одного такого отеля они выселились на прошлой неделе, в подобный заселились на этой, и что-то похожее ждало их и в следующем городе.

Виновата была схожесть планировки, схожесть домиков между собой или черт знает что еще — Хави не знал, но факт в том, что он умудрился перепутать свой домик с чьим-то еще. Конечно, большой вопрос, как к чужому замку мог подойти его ключ, но эту проблему решать было некогда: прямо сейчас Хави стоял посреди чьей-то гостиной (надо же, здесь больше двух комнат!), а кто-то открывал дверь — видимо, хозяин. Хави часто совершал странные поступки в стрессовых ситуациях. Вот и сейчас вместо того, чтобы объясниться с хозяином номера и пойти вместе к администрации выяснять, как у разных домиков могут быть одинаковые ключи, он шмыгнул за стоящую у стены ширму в японском стиле и затаил дыхание. «Выберусь потихоньку, когда он — или она — пройдет дальше, зачем зря объясняться, и вообще…»

Придумать объяснение своему решению Хави не успел: в комнату вошел... Юзу. Вот уж с кем точно можно было нормально объясниться по поводу «взлома»… если бы Хави уже не сидел за ширмой и не следил за ним через щель между панелями. Нет, сейчас тоже было бы можно, только… Хави мог придумать тысячу объяснений, почему нет, лишь бы не признаваться себе, что не хочет упускать возможность взглянуть на кусочек быта своего некогда товарища по тренировкам, а теперь просто товарища, но от этого не менее загадочного. Приоткрыть завесу тайны — или, скорее, ширму тайны, если учесть дислокацию.

Юзу, что-то мурлыча себе под нос, первым делом плотно задвинул жалюзи на панорамном окне. Чемодана у него не было — значит, не с тренировки. Наверное, был на каком-то мероприятии со спонсорами, или с телевидением, или... В общем, вариантов хватало. Скорее, что-то рекламное, раз Юзу в своей обычной одежде, а не в каком-нибудь костюме. На рекламных мероприятиях одежду обычно дают стилисты. Юзу тем временем включил подсветку, и Хави заметил шкаф-купе во всю стену как раз напротив ширмы. В естественном освещении тот походил на обычную стену. «Не очень-то по-японски, — подумал Хави. — Но должно быть удобно, если кто-то приезжает надолго. Номер-люкс, все дела… или домик-люкс». Он чуть не фыркнул от забавной мысли, но вовремя сдержался.

Юзу тем временем передвинул панели шкафа так, что на место одной из них выехало зеркало — как и панель, широкое и высотой до потолка. «Можно балетом заниматься. И не только…» — ухмыльнулся Хави, заметив в другую щель, что дальше у стены, за ширмой, стоит низкий диван. Интересно, в спальне двуспальный футон? За разглядыванием дивана и всякими околодиванными мыслями Хави не заметил, как Юзу скрылся в другой комнате. В реальность он вернулся, только когда где-то в глубине домика хлопнула дверь — наверное, в ванную? Вошел туда Юзу или вышел? Если вышел, убегать снова поздно — тем более у Хави от сидения на корточках затекли ноги. Он осторожно и как можно тише опустился на пол и начал разминать руками икры. Может, Юзу включит телевизор или видеоигру… Хотя если второе, то наверняка в наушниках, и Хави ничего не услышит. Так и просидит всю ночь здесь, опасаясь лишний раз шелохнуться. Он не успел пожалеть несчастного себя, как Юзу вернулся в гостиную, и все мысли, какие были в голове, оттуда вылетели.

Юзу, похоже, действительно вышел из ванной — волосы влажные и уложены наподобие той прически, какую он когда-то делал себе к программе под Принца. Но взгляд приковывали не волосы, а ярко-красный топ. Хави никогда не видел на Юзу ничего подобного, а они делили раздевалки в клубе, на соревнованиях и на шоу уйму лет. Может, дело было даже не в открытости этой недомайки (хотя Юзу и за кулисами старался с голым торсом не ходить), а в странной ауре, которая исходила сейчас от него. Ауре чего-то невероятно притягательного и... опасного.

Хави чрезвычайно повезло с укрытием: он видел и спину Юзу (о, эти невероятные мышцы спины вдоль позвоночника — предмет не то зависти, не то…), и отражение в зеркале его… вот сейчас взгляд Хави метался от открытых ключиц к кубикам пресса и ниже, к поясу джинсов. Будто решив помочь ему определиться, Юзу поднял руку и медленно, чувственно провел ладонью по коже от шеи вниз, слегка зацепил пальцами топ, задержал руку на животе, потом опустил ниже, засунув большой палец за пояс. Хави сглотнул и нервно взглянул на лицо Юзу: он же не может увидеть, кто за ширмой?.. Но Юзу смотрел на себя. На свою руку. Едва ли это имидж-тренинг. Хави, с одной стороны, хотелось перенестись в любую точку Земли — все же склонности к вуайеризму за ним раньше не водилось, но с другой… Боже, если это именно то, чем кажется, о чем он думает — ни на какое другое, даже райское место он не променяет свое укрытие за ширмой. А Юзу все равно не узнает.

Юзу запустил вторую руку в волосы, растрепав укладку, придирчиво осмотрел себя в зеркале. Хави скользил взглядом от изгиба поясницы до подмышки в отражении. Бритой подмышки — когда на шоу были костюмы с короткими рукавами, Юзу предпочитал не являть миру свои «кустики». Слегка кивнув своим мыслям, Юзу опустился перед зеркалом на колени, достал из переднего кармана небольшой тюбик и расстегнул ширинку. Хави был бы не прочь расстегнуть свою, но боялся пошевелиться. По крайней мере, он уже сидел не на корточках, а гораздо удобнее. Юзу запустил руку в джинсы и, судя по движению кисти в зеркале, обхватил _себя_. Но больше, чем это движение, возбуждало внимание Юзу, прикованное к своей руке в отражении. Они оба смотрели в одну и ту же точку, и были этим едины.

Хави уже забыл про красный топ, но когда Юзу стянул джинсы до колен, стало понятно, почему именно этот цвет (пусть мыслительная деятельность Хави и ограничивалась сейчас «смотреть», «желать» и «чувствовать»). На Юзу было красное кружевное белье, которое больше подчеркивало, чем скрывало, и Хави, подавшись вперед, ласкал взглядом совершенные, ничем не прикрытые полушария ягодиц, напряженные бедра, пожирал глазами кружева, прикрывающие член… совсем забыв, где он. В реальность его вернул шумный вздох Юзу. Хави тихонько выдохнул и прикусил губу, чтобы не забыться и не выдать себя.

Юзу погладил ладонями внутреннюю сторону бедер вниз и вверх, накрыл правой пах, поверх кружевной ткани очертил пальцами контур члена, наблюдая за собой в зеркале. Медленно провел руками по резинке трусов от центра к бокам, на бедра, и дальше, к открытой коже ягодиц; слегка сжал их ладонями под очередной шумный выдох. Хави хотел сглотнуть, но в горле пересохло.

Юзу снова накрыл правой рукой пах поверх кружев, потом пробрался под них. Растянутые на тыльной стороне ладони узоры сложились в перья. Ну конечно, куда без перьев, даже если это кружевное белье! Хави улыбнулся бы, но собственный член стоял колом, и единственным вариантом было думать не о себе, а только о Юзу — или о том, что было бы, если бы его рука была рукой Хави…

Оттянув кружевную ткань, Юзу высвободил член и опустился на пятки, дав отдых мышцам бедер. Прелюдия завершилась, дальше немного смазки для удобства и простые действия, знакомые по опыту каждому мужчине. Но Хави завораживали эти движения изящных пальцев, узкой ладони. Притягивал слегка затуманенный взгляд темных, сейчас практически черных глаз, следящих за рукой в зеркале, приоткрытые губы, часто вздымающаяся грудь, обтянутая красным топом. Ритм — нарастающий, затихающий, как извращенное упражнение на выносливость. Впрочем, с какой-то точки зрения можно так и назвать.

Рука движется быстрее, и быстрее, и быстрее… Юзу откидывает голову назад и не видит миг своего блаженства. Хави видит.

Когда Юзу уходит в душ, Хави наконец выбирается из добровольного заточения за ширмой, стараясь не материться, или уж хотя бы шепотом: стояк никуда не делся и, кажется, деваться не собирается.

Вечера в Японии ранние, и на улице уже темно. Входная дверь захлопывается с тихим щелчком. Хави сдерживает порыв проверить, действительно ли его ключ подходит к чужой двери. Потом. Завтра. Может быть.

Позже Хави лежит на футоне уже в своем домике и, расслабленно проваливаясь в сон, думает, должно ли ему быть стыдно, и почему Юзу делает это перед зеркалом, и представлял ли кого-нибудь рядом с собой, и… сон приходит без ответов и без сновидений.

***

Второй раз Хави «вломился» в домик Юзу со своим ключом уже сознательно, в удобных спортивных штанах и в полной уверенности, что дело обернется дурно. Например, Юзу найдет его за ширмой _до того_. Или после.

Теперь топ был белый и белье с другим узором. Кажется, в лилии. И потом Хави действительно стало стыдно. Вернувшись к себе, он полночи ворочался без сна и корил себя. Как только у него хватает сил и совести вести себя во время репетиций, как ни в чем не бывало?..

Сил и совести хватало на «ни в чем не бывало», но не хватало, чтобы перестать вечерами ходить в домик Юзу. Это было похоже на сон. Невозможно ведь, чтобы он нигде не прокололся, чтобы Юзу ничего не заподозрил. Как так получается, что в его номер может безнаказанно войти кто угодно с дубликатом ключа?

***

Вернувшись в свой номер после последнего шоу в городе, Хави обнаружил на столе свернутое журавликом письмо:

_«Ты все-таки сообщи, пожалуйста, администрации отеля, что у двух номеров одинаковый ключ. Это небезопасно. Но со следующим отелем вряд ли повезет, приходи просто так. Хватит прятаться за ширмой._

_Ю._

_P.S.: В моем номере над дверью стоит камера, и я всегда смотрю, кто заходил, пока меня не было._

_P.P.S.: Твоя выдержка меня поразила. Не думал, что ты сумеешь не выдать себя. У тебя много скрытых талантов? (^_ <)〜☆»_

Пожалуй, никогда в жизни Хави не был так рад, что его вывели на чистую воду.

**Author's Note:**

> Если читателям любопытно, референсы белья (не рекомендуется открывать на работе). По умолчанию ссылки открываются в той же вкладке.  
> [Топик примерно такой](https://www.ebay.co.uk/itm/Mens-Sexy-Muscle-Vest-Crop-Top-Sleeveless-Y-Back-Tank-Tops-Costume-Club-T-shirt/382652212150?hash=item5917d963b6:m:mkmbpbmpbDeRSBxKhGjOY1A&var=651405420972).  
> Трусы: [вариант 1](https://malebasics.com/mob-men-s-lace-waist-thong), [вариант 2](https://malebasics.com/mens-lace-pouch-thong?c2c_colorconfig=74).


End file.
